Fairy Tail - The Movie: Rico Fushin and the Fate of Fairy Tail
by Rico 94
Summary: The magical guilds have attacked lately and Fairy Tail is next. Follow Rico Fushin as he teams up with the Fairy Tail to stop whoever is attacking the guild and to preventing their guild from suffering the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the OCs that will appear in this story. Also, this is not related to Mugiwara21's Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again Series.**

**This story takes place before the Edolas Arc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Enemy

In a town somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore, at least 3 hours outside of Magnolia, the town's most famous guild were celebrating their recent success on a mission. Music was playing throughout the guild hall and everyone was talking, laughing, dancing, drinking, and having a good time. Outside the guild hall, the two figures stood by the guild's door. Then the doors of the hall burst wide open, causing the celebration to stop for the moment. The guild saw a figure stumbled his way inside. Their eyes widen when they saw that the figure was a member of their own guild, bloodied and beaten. The guild member collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?!" one of the guild shouted as the rest of them checked on their fallen comrade.

The doctor of the guild checks on the fallen member and didn't feel a pulse. "He's dead." The doctor said, putting in the guild in shock.

"So this is the top guild of this town, huh?" a voice said, catching the guild's attention. They looked at the doorway and two figures walking towards them. One of them was a male with black hair wearing a black overcoat and black jeans and the other was a female with black hair wearing black jacket over a shirt and a black short skirt.

"We can't be that strong if this is what they had to offer, ha, ha, ha." The female laughed.

"Who are you?!" one of the guild shouted at the duo enraged.

"You're going to pay for killing one of our guild!" another member shouted as he and some of the other members charged towards the duo and the scene turned black. Smoke filled the air as the guild hall was being burned to the ground with the defeated guild still inside. The duo that attacked them walked out the burning building without a single scratch on them as a dark figure appeared in front of them.

"You two did well I see, Naito, Jubuki." The figure said.

"Ha, ha, ha, it wasn't a challenge at all." The female named Jubuki said.

"Now don't get excited, our next target isn't a bunch of pushovers like the ones you just dealt with." The figure said.

"Who is our next target then?" The man named Naito asked.

"One of the most powerful light guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

* * *

"So this is Earth Land, huh?" a voice said as the owner approaches the town of Magnolia. The owner was a man with beige hair with bangs, wearing an open black suit, white formal shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and black shoes. He has a sword on his back with a white hilt in a white sheath. He also has earphones in his ears, listening to music. "It's very rare that I'm put into assignments like this without Mugiwara and Kyrouge. Well at least, I don't have to listen to their troublesome bickering." He looks up at the sign, indicating the town he was entering. "This is place I'm supposed to be in." He walked into the town.

Meanwhile inside Magnolia, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were returning to the guild hall after complete a quest. Everything went swimmingly until someone (*cough* Natsu *cough*) 'accidently' blew up about half of the town that job came from.

"I'm hope you're proud of yourself, Natsu." Lucy said, ticked off at the dragon slayer for them not getting the award for their quest.

"I said I was sorry." Natsu said. "Besides it was an accident."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"That's what you always say." Lucy refuted. "How am I supposed to pay my rent now?"

"Ah don't worry, we just have find another job and complete it. It'll be easy." Natsu suggested.

"Fine but don't blow everything up this time!"

"Right!" Natsu said as the three continue to head back to the guild. But hiding in the shadows, two figures were watching the two wizards walking.

"Judging by the mark on that boy's arm, they're from the Fairy Tail guild." Jubuki said. "But dealing with brats like them shouldn't be too hard, ha, ha, ha."

"Don't underestimate them just they're just kids." Naito said as a spring appeared in his hand. "But, let's see how strong they really were." Naito released the spring from his hand and send it towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Do you guys hear something?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Lucy asked as the three looked behind them and saw a spring coming towards them and lit up.

Elsewhere in Magnolia, the man with beige hair was walking down the streets. He was thinking about his mission and why he was send to Earth Land. His thoughts were interrupted as an explosion erupted not too far from him.

'What was that?' The man thought as he started to where the explosion happened.

At the site, Natsu was on the ground covering Lucy and Happy was they narrowed avoided getting caught in the explosion.

"Hey Lucy, Happy, are you two ok?" Natsu asked.

"We're fine." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed. Natsu got on his feet and helped Lucy to get back on hers.

"My, my, the pink haired one was quick to react, wasn't he?" a female voice said, catching the attention of the Fairy Tail wizards as they looked in the smoke and saw two figures in it.

"Not like it matters." A male voice said.

"I guess you're right, ha, ha, ha." The female laughed as the smoke cleared and revealed Jubuki and Naito.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu said.

"Does it matter?" Naito asked. "You'll be dead by time we're done with you." Lucy and Happy backed away frightened by that threat.

"I get it. If it's a fight you two want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Natsu engulfed his fist in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu charged towards the duo, trying to fire punched at Naito but Naito caught it.

"What?!" Lucy said shocked.

"He's stopped Natsu's attack!" Happy shouted.

"So you must be the salamander we heard so much about." Naito said, pushing Natsu back. "Jubuki, you can handle the girl. I fight the salamander."

"Bring it on then!" Natsu challenged. "Fire Dragon's…Roar!"

"Wild Coil!" Naito fired a metal spring at Natsu's attack and it detonated as it touched the flames, cancelling Natsu's attack. "Spring…" Naito's leg turned into a spring. "…Step!" He uncoiled his leg and kicked Natsu in the gut, sending him through a wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as Natsu get out of the debris and charged towards Naito again.

"Hey girlie, try and focus on me!" Jubuki shouted, getting Lucy's attention. "Bubble Lead!" Jubuki fired a barrage of lead covered bubble at Lucy, who quickly moved out of the way and grabbed one of her keys.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A muscular humanoid cow wielding an ax appeared.

"Lucy!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes. "That body of yours is looking perfect as always!"

"Now is not the time for that!" Lucy shouted at the spirit, and then she pointed at Jubuki. "Just take her down!"

"Okay!" Taurus said as he jumped in the air, swinging his ax. "Rampage!" He lowered his ax on Jubuki.

"You're a celestial wizard, I see." Jubuki said, avoiding Taurus's attack as his ax hit the ground. "But what little that would against me. Danger Wrap!" Jubuki released a huge bubble at the spirit and encased him in it.

"What is this?" Taurus tried to use his ax to break out of the bubble but no avail.

"It's no use trying to get out, ha, ha, ha." Jubuki laughed as the bubble exploded.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted as Taurus appeared out of the smoke charred.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Taurus said as he disappeared.

"Is that the best your spirits can do?" Jubuki said, appearing behind Lucy.

'She's fast!' Lucy thought. Then Jubuki kicked Lucy in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as the celestial wizard gets back up.

"You should more about yourself than your little girlfriend!" Naito shouted, getting the dragon slayer's attention.

"Bastard! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew out fire from his mouth at Naito, jumped in the air using his magic.

"Spring…" Naito's arm turned into a spring. "…Pistol!" He uncoiled his arm and punched Natsu hard in the face, sending him skidding back. Naito landed next to his partner on his feet. "Come on, is this all you got?"

"Don't underestimate us." Natsu said, wiping the blood off his lip. "We're just getting started."

"Wild Coil!" Naito fired a spring at the two Fairy Tail wizards and it started to glow.

"Sound Wall!" The spring exploded in front of the two wizards surrounding the area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Natsu and Lucy were revealed unharmed.

"What?!" Naito said shocked that his attack did nothing.

"Sorry for the intrusion." A voice said, catching everyone's attention. "You were making too much noise." The four wizards at the direction of the voice and a man in an open suit and have a sword on his back walking towards them.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked Lucy and Happy, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Is he with Fairy Tail too?" Jubuki asked her partner.

"Who knows?" Naito said. "But he is the reason why these two fairies are still alive."

"Is that so?" Jubuki said. "In that case, we should teach him not to interfere, ha, ha, ha." The man narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Right!" Naito charged towards the man as his arm turned into a spring. "Spring Pistol!" He uncoiled his arm and threw a punch at the man. The man drew his sword and quickly blocked the attack with it.

"Bubble Lead!" Jubuki jumped in the air launched a barrage lead coated bubbles at the man. The man pushed Naito back and points his finger at the incoming attack.

"Wind Bullets!" The man fired bullets of pressurized wind at the attack the lead bubble and destroyed them. Jubuki landed on her feet, surprised that her attack was dispelled.

"Wild Coil!" Naito fired a spring at the man and started to glow.

"Airwave Cutter!" The man fired a projectile of air pressure at the spring and cut it in half, disabling it.

"What?!" Naito said shocked as the projectile hit him and send him crashing through a wall. Jubuki saw what happened with widen eyes and glared at the man.

"You'll pay for that!" She threatened. "Danger Wrap!" She released a huge bubble and sent it towards the man. The man sees the bubble coming points his hand at it.

"Wind Cannon!" The man released a burst of wind at the bubble and pushed it back at Jubuki, trapping her in it.

"No way!" Jubuki said shocked as her bubble detonated with her in it. She fell to the ground, charred from head to toe. Naito slowly got up out of the rubble and saw his comrade defeated.

"Damn you!" he cursed as he walked to his partner and picked her up on his shoulder. "This isn't over. We'll be back!" He disappeared along with his partner out of sight.

The man looked at the Fairy Tail wizards who were in shock of what they saw. "Are you guys ok?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Rico Fushin." The man responded.

To be continued…

* * *

**Rico 94: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of another movie that I'm admitting to do. And hopefully, this story would as good as the One Piece movie I did because this story involves my new OC Rico Fushin, my first OC is is not a villain. This year, I'm planning to finish the stories that I started in 2012 and last year. So, One Piece: Galuna Island returns tomorrow and The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars this weekend. Also, Bleach: Phoenix Priestess returns a week from Thursday. Ok later.**

**The next chapter comes in two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Natsu vs. Rico

_The man looked at the Fairy Tail wizards who were in shock of what they saw. "Are you guys ok?" the man asked._

"_Who are you?" Lucy asked._

"_My name is Rico Fushin." The man responded._

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out." Lucy said to Rico. "I'm Lucy and this is Natsu."

"It's no problem." Rico said. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"I'm Happy." Happy said as he flew up to Rico.

"A cat that could and fly?" Rico said at the blue cat.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, getting Rico's attention. "How you and I have a fight? What do you say?"

"I'm not interested." Rico replied. "Besides I'm not in town looking for a fight. I'm actually looking for the Fairy Tail guild hall." At that point, Natsu stopped.

"Why is that?" Happy asked.

"I've got a message for a man named Marakov." Rico replied.

"The old man?" Natsu asked. "What do you want with him?"

"I said I got a message to give him."

"We'll more than happy to take you back the guild hall with us." Lucy said.

"I hope it's not any trouble." Rico said.

"Actually we were back there anyway so there's no trouble." Rico nodded and followed the wizards back to their guild.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Magnolia, Jubuki and Naito were licking their wounds after their defeat to Rico. A figure in a dark cloak appeared in front of the duo with five others wearing dark cloaks as well.

"I told not to take the guild lightly, didn't I?" the figure said to the duo. "Now look at you."

"What was that?" Jubuki said. "We were close to reaching that guild and taking them all out of the picture."

"It wasn't those brats that did to us." Naito said.

"Regardless of who did this to you, the fact remains." The figure said. "You failed your mission. And failure is something that won't be tolerated." The figure stuck his hand of his cloak and a sword appeared. "I'm afraid it's time to let you two go."

Jubuki and Naito's widen when they saw the sword. "Wait, just give another chance!" Jubuki pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. The figure lowered his sword and the air was filled with Jubuki and Naito's painful screams.

"So we have to take care of this Fairy Tail guild ourselves." One of the cloaked figures said in a deep male voice.

"It looks like it." A girlish voice said.

"This should be exciting." Another voice said sounding a woman.

"At any case, don't the same mistake these two made." The leader said, looking at the corpses of Jubuki and Naito. "And to make sure you don't fail, I will accompany you. Mistakes won't be tolerated."

* * *

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu opened the doors of the guild. He, Lucy, and Happy walked into the guild hall with Rico following them inside. Rico looked around and saw people fighting, drinking, eating, or talking.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Natsu shouted.

"Is this place always like this?" Rico asked looking around.

"You have no idea." Lucy said as she took Rico to the bar stand while Natsu and Happy went to where Gray, Wendy and Erza are sitting at.

"You're back!" Wendy said happily, seeing Natsu and Happy coming towards.

"Hi Carla." Happy said to the white cat, who ignored him.

"How did your mission go?" Ezra asked.

"Well…" Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"You blew it, didn't you?" Gray said.

"Like you can any better, ice princess!" Natsu shouted, getting in Gray's face.

"What was that, flame breath?!" Gray shouted back.

"Calm down, you two!" Erza ordered and the two boys faltered immediately.

* * *

"Oh hey Lucy!" Mira greeted the celestial wizard.

"Hi Mira." Lucy greeted back as she and Rico sat down on the bar stools.

Mira looked at the person behind her and said, "Who's this?"

"My name is Rico." Rico introduced himself to Mira.

"Mirajane Stratuss." Mira responded. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. In fact, I'm here to speak to Marakov. I have a message to give him."

"The master?" Mira questioned. "Sorry but he's away in a meeting with the other guild masters and the magic council. He won't back until tomorrow."

"I see." Rico said. 'So he'll get the warning through the council. All that is left for me to do is to find who is behind the attack on the magic guilds.'

"Do you want me deliver your message for you?" Mira offered.

"No thank you. I think it's better if I talk to him personally." Rico said, getting up. "Thanks for the offer though." Rico walked to the exit and stopped when he saw Natsu blocking his way.

"Come on Rico, let's fight!" Natsu said to Rico.

"I told you I'm not interested." Rico said as he walked pass Natsu.

"Who's he?" Gray asked, looking at Rico.

"That's the guy who helped us out earlier." Happy said, eating his fish. "His name is Rico."

"Helped you out with what?" Wendy asked.

"There were two creeps that attacked us on the way to the guild hall and Rico took them down."

"I see." Erza said. "No wonder Natsu wants to fight him."

* * *

Back to Natsu and Rico…

"Why not?" Natsu asked, refusing to take Rico's answer.

"The reason is simple." Rico said, turning to Natsu. "I don't see any reason why we should fight. And even if we do, the outcome won't be in your favor."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Rico. "No reason to fight me, huh?" Natsu balled his fist and charged towards Rico. "How about I give a reason to fight me!" Natsu threw a punch at Rico and Rico grabbed his fist.

Rico sighed and looked at Natsu. "You don't listen, do you? If you fight me that badly, then fine." Natsu smirked and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Era, all of the guild masters are gathered for an emergency meeting by the magic council. The guild masters took their seats and turned their attention to a tall elderly man with long gray hair and beard, wearing armor, an ornate cape draped over his shoulders, and a wizard hat (Gran Doma, Chairman of the Magic Council).

"I'm sure all of you had been informed on the attacks on the magic guilds recently." Gran Doma said. "In the span of three days, a total of 6 guilds have been destroyed. There is reason that a dark guild could be responsible of these attacks but nothing is certain. That's why I've called all of you here today. We need some of the guilds' top minds to assist us on discovering the attacks and their true objective."

Outside of the meeting hall, Marakov was smoking his pipe thinking about the meeting. "Some of the Guild's greatest minds and biggest blowhards, if you ask me." Marakov said to himself. "I'm entrusting you to take care for the investigation."

"Right." A figure behind the wall Marakov said with a smirk and disappeared.

* * *

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu and Rico stood several feet each other face to face. The rest of Team Natsu stood near the guild's entrance. Rico looked at the Dragon Slayer and closed his eyes.

'I don't get chance to do this against the two that fought Natsu and Lucy earlier.' Rico thought. 'I hate use this during a fight against I hardly know but it can't be help. Sound Link…Scanner!' Rico opened his eyes and pulses from his sound waves filled his eyes.

"Are you going stand around all day?" Natsu asked. "Are you going to fight?"

"Any time you're ready." Rico said. Then he thought, 'I have avoid getting hit by any of his attacks or my scan won't work. That also means I can't attack until then as well.'

"Alright, you asked for it." Natsu said with a smirk. He engulfed his hand in flames and charged towards Rico. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

'He uses fire attacks like Mugi.' Rico thought, avoiding Natsu's attack. His sound waves continued to fill eyes. 'So my winds are out of the question.' The sound waves in Rico's eyes disappeared and a smirk showed up on his face. "Scan completed."

"What does that mean?" Erza asked herself, seeing Rico's change of expression.

"Fire Dragon's…" Natsu said, ready to attack. "…Talons!"

"You'll try to kick me in the face." Rico said, surprising Natsu and ducking his kick.

"He predicted Natsu's attack!" Wendy said shocked.

"Like that Cobra guy!" Happy added. Rico points his palm at Natsu.

"Noise Crush!" Rico fired a sound wave at Natsu, engulfing him in an explosion.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted as the dragon slayers to the ground. Natsu got up quickly and look at Rico.

"Sorry for the late start." Rico said, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Now it's time to get serious."

To be continued…


End file.
